turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Qom
The description of the Pres. of Iran matches Mahmoud Ahmadinejad. Should I assume it is him and write the article accordingly? He has the Grand Ayatollah standing beside him during the speech and his description could match Ruhollah Khomeini as easily as Ali Khamenei. ML4E 22:53, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :I lean towards creating Ahmadinejad and Khamenei articles with the usual disclaimers. (The Ayatollah in S:E is described as having "sleepy eyes" or something like that. In my subjective opinion, Khamenei's eyes are "sleepier" than Khomeini's were, which were simply wild-eyed and fanatical.) However, since we also have the Unnamed Heads of State/Government page, I guess I won't lose too much sleep if we put them there with disclaimers saying "we're pretty sure they are historical, but HT was deliberately vague about the setting of Supervolcano." ::It would be nice to have articles on them. Turtle Fan 05:54, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :On a vaguely related not: ironically, as Ahmadinejad is term limited at the moment, HT has already undermined his decision to keep the series "timeless" by modeling his unnamed Iranian prez so obviously on Ahmadinejad. TR 23:33, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Maybe HT thinks he'll pull a Michael Bloomberg? Turtle Fan 05:54, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::Given the reported conflict between him and the Supreme Leader, unlikely unless the whole theocracy is supplanted by say the Revolutionary Guard. ML4E 17:16, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::The Iranian constitution forbids more than two consecutive terms for the Prez. TR 03:35, March 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::::That's been circumvented before in countries where democracy is flagging, including a country whose president has always been quite chummy with Ahmedinejad, Venezuela. I'm not saying he's planning to ignore the term limits, but I wouldn't die of shock if I learner he were. On the other hand, as ML4E points out, it's the Ayatollah who's really in charge, and he'd stand in Ahmedinejad's way unless they got along much better than they do. Turtle Fan 03:55, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::He might try to pull a Putin but unlike Russia, Iran has several power points rather than concentrated in one place. ML4E 21:12, March 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually, I amend my position and suggest we just put them in the unnamed category. I just reviewed the 2013 Iranian presidential election page at Wikipedia, and nearly every non-clerical candidiate opts to wear a western style suit without a tie. So this may be a "thing" in Iran that HT picked up on, which would leave the description HT gave us a little more generic than I first thought. TR 23:39, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh well. Fun idea while it lasted. Turtle Fan 05:54, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'll do them up as fictional characters in separate articles rather than within "Minor Characters". That way it will be easy to rename to a historical if we want to later. ML4E 17:16, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Literary comment "There is only a passing reference with no details given. It is a logical inference that, in a war in which the Islamic Republic was overthrown and the rule of the Shah restored, Iranian Islamist forces would have made their last stand at Qom." It may be a logical inference, but I see no value in making it for a battle that was simply mentioned in a tossed off reference. (Moreover, this was the Second intervention. The first could very well have seen the overthrow of the Islamic Republic, the Second some sort of clean-up police action.) TR (talk) 16:53, January 3, 2016 (UTC) :The lit comm just reiterates what the SII article itself says. This article should focus on the fact that Brooks was at Qom.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 08:07, January 4, 2016 (UTC) :Agreed. Since the article exists because of SV, a sub-section for DSA is fine but the Lit. Comm. is unneeded. The info in the article is the info available. No need to reiterate that in a Lit. Comm. ML4E (talk) 20:30, January 4, 2016 (UTC)